


Carvings

by feelskilledthefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Human Castiel, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelskilledthefangirl/pseuds/feelskilledthefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!Dean carving his and Castiel initals into a tree - 'DW + CN' because they're going to best friends forever.</p><p>When they're adults, Dean finds the tree again and carves a heart around their initials because now Castiel Novak is Castiel Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carvings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random prompt I found on tumblr like a bazillion years ago and now I've finally got around to finishing it ^-^

"Where are we going Dean?" Cas asked as Dean took his hand and pulled him from the cool interior of Dean's sleek black Impala.

Cas stumbled behind Dean as they rushed him into an old, vaguely familiar park, that he honestly hadn't visited or even thought about in years.

"D-Dean... what are we doing here?" Cas asked curiously as he looked around at the old park that was somehow still in working order. It had been almost five years now since two of them had come here together.

"We have to do something. You'll see Cas!" Dean said eagerly as they ran past small clusters of people and children rushing past their feet joyously.

Cas eventually was able to keep step with Dean and together they ran hand and hand, Cas still following Dean's lead.

They jogged past a beautiful clear pond as swans swam gracefully across the smooth glassy surface.

"It's still just as beautiful here as it's always been." Cas murmured, pausing for a minute to look over the beautiful waters. He could picture him and Dean standing near here, skipping rocks across this glossy surface. Cas still remembered back when they were both only thirteen years old, Dean standing behind him, just a  _little_  too close together as Dean taught Cas to skip his own rocks. Little did either of them know what their, 'always too close for comfort', friendship would eventually lead to. It was so hard to believe that the two of them had started out as nothing more than just friends at the tender age of five years old at this very park. Now, here they were at the age of twenty, lovers for close to five years.

Cas let out a soft sigh, thinking of all the fun they use to have at this park, the invisible monsters they hunted using sticks as guns, and the wild expeditions they had in the forests surrounding the park pretending that they were Steve Erwin hunting for crocodiles. Cas remembered of all the glorious picnics they had together with sodas snuck from home along with a dozen homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwiches made by Castiel's mother (which was Cas's favorite food) and Pecan pie made by Mary Winchester (Which was Dean's favorite). Dean and Cas had practically lived at this park until they were about sixteen years old. Sadly, he wondered why they had ever stopped coming here. It was beautiful here, but they had grown up as school took over and jobs consumed their free time. What little free time they did have left was often used in the form of heavy make out season which usually lead to sex on whatever surface they could find. The two of them had been horny teenagers at its finest, that's not to say that they still don't have crazy wild sex whenever they could.

Cas sighed, smiling softly, his wide blue eyes trying to absorb the scenery as envisioned the two of them running around here in a much simpler time as young, innocent children.

Dean stepped beside him, realizing that Cas was no longer following him. Cas looked up at his boyfriend who was smiling lightly as he asked, "Remember that we always believed that this was the pond that all the angel's watched over and lived in?"

Cas rolled his eyes and smirked as he said, "No, what I remember is a dirty, green eyed, freckle face, mud covered five year old boy crawling through some pond shrubbery, and finding my secret hiding spot. Then I believe that he asked me if I was an angel because of some story that his mother told him. Then, when I told him that I didn't think I was an angel, he told me the story of the angels who guarded the pond and tried to use that to become my friend when we both met."

"Well, who says you weren't the angel his mother was talking about?" Dean said with a wink. "Besides, it worked didn't it? I got you to be my friend. Thank God for my stupidity right?" Dean chuckled softly, his face calm and gentle as he spoke. Cas could almost see Dean's face grow younger, back to the age of fifteen, when he had finally asked Cas out, blushing and stuttering the whole way though. Then, while Dean was blushing away, Cas had lifted himself up onto his toes and stole the green eyed boys very first kiss, while giving up his own first at the same time.

"You were pretty dumb back then weren't you?" Cas teased Dean, giving his arm a gentle shove before adding, "Still are sometimes."

"Fuck you. I'm adorable." Dean snorted with a fake look of anger in Castiel's direction.

"Yes, yes you are adorable." Cas agreed as he tried to replicate the kiss from five years ago. Cas lifted slowly on his toes and pulled his beloved Dean into a warm, tender kiss.

Dean, having much more experienced with kissing now than he did when he was fifteen, wrapped his arms firmly around Castiel's waist, bringing him in closer as they deepened the kiss. Castiel's lips moved in sync with Dean's full, plush, pink ones as the sounds of nature and laughing children swirled around them.

After a minute, Cas had to pull back, he was sure if they kept going Dean would insist that they have sex right here in the middle the park. If it got to that point, Cas wasn't sure if he'd have the strength, or willpower to object.

Dean gave Cas a sad pouty look when he pulled away. Cas simply smirked and gave Dean one more quick kiss, before he pulled back again. They would have time for sex later; right now however, Cas was enjoying this surprise trip down memory lane with the love of his life.

The two of them simply stood there silently looking across the water reminiscing about old times as the sun began to set over the water, casting long shadows all around them as the stood there together. Through the silence, Cas reached out and tangled his soft delicate fingers into Dean's strong, rough, calloused ones. Dean squeezed lightly on Castiel's hand before turning slowly, his eyes glinting softly as he whispered, "Follow me."

Together, they walked away from the beautiful pond and towards the old forest the used to play in.

Dean pulled a curious, yet intrigued Cas behind him as they walked along a well-worn path traveled by many children over the years.

Soon, Dean pulled Cas off of this well-worn path and towards their old favorite hiding spot. Cas knew immediately that's where they would be going. How could he forget their secret spot? It was by a large old oak tree, well-hidden and untouched by most children because they were too scared to walk this far off the path. Cas smiled broadly as they pushed through the brush until the trees open up around them into their secret little hiding spot. It had become slightly overgrown in their absence, but it was still just as beautiful and quiet as ever.

When his eyes adjusted to the new lighting, Castiel's jaw dropped slightly as he saw all too familiar picnic blanket spread out across the ground. It too showed its age, but the red and blue plaid blanket was still a beautiful sight to Castiel's eyes. This was the very blanket that they had used each and every time they went on one of their picnics. It had lived through soda spills, and ants and the two of them pretending to be superheroes. Cas had no idea that Dean had kept this blanket for all these years.

Spread across this blanket were two beautiful candles, one of which had already gone out, making Dean swear lightly. Beside the candles rested and old looking wicker basket that Dean had probably dug out of his mom's attic judging by its ancient look.

As they sat down side by side on the blanket, Dean relit the extinguished candle and said, "Damn thing had to go and ruin the perfect scene that I set up for you."

"It didn't ruin anything Dean!" Cas exclaimed with a small laugh. Dean sometimes over reacted about the stupidest things. "You're just lucky that it didn't fall over and burn the whole place down."

Dean sat there in shock, silently watching Cas, with wide green eyes. Judging by that look alone, it was obvious that Dean hadn't actually thought about that beforehand.

Cas snickered softly and leaned in to kiss Dean again before breaking away and whispering, "This is perfect, thank you Dean. I love it."

Dean's look of shock quickly broke into a smile as he said, "I'm glad you like it angel."

With that, the two of them broke into light conversation as Dean reached over to the picnic basket and pulled out a couple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, pie (pecan of course), and two beers. They had long since upgraded from sneaking sodas from home, now they snuck beers since the two of them were still under the age of 21.

As the sunlight around them faded even more, Dean pulled out some flashlight to add to the candle light as they munched happily on their old favorite foods.

When the two of them finished the last of the pie, they laid backwards on the ground side by side, full and happy, as they gazed at the canopy of trees above their head.

The leaves here were too thick to see the stars, but Cas didn't mind, this view was just as beautiful as any. Cas remembered back when they were fourteen, the two of them had snuck out here and camped out in a tiny ass tent together. They had told ghost stories and ate a shitton of junk food that night. Cas had given Dean about a hundred reasons why starting a fire to roast marshmallows was a bad idea in such a small space. Instead, they settled for using a lighter held under the sugary treats to at least warm them up a little bit. When they had gone off to sleep, the two of them had snuggled close and ended up sharing a sleeping bag when Castiel had gotten really scared partway through the night. Cas could remember each and every detail like it had just happened yesterday.

After a while of comfortable silence between them, Cas turned his head towards Dean and said, "So Dean,"

"Hmm?" Dean answered, his closed eyes opening and turning to look towards Cas.

"What made you think of doing this?" Cas asked curiously. It wasn't like today was a special day or anything. It was just an ordinary day. It wasn't the day the met, or the day that they had first become boyfriends." Cas was enjoying this immensely, but he was honestly curious as to what had caused Dean to think of this right now.

They both had very busy schedules at the moment. Cas was trying to balance college and a job working at a bakery to help pay for his half of the rent, while Dean split his time between working at Singer's Auto shop and cooking up a storm at the very same bakery that Cas worked at. Cas was on his way to getting an art degree while Dean worked full time with food and cars, the two things that he loved  _almost_ more than he loved Castiel.

When they would get home at night, they would both be exhausted and barely have much time to do anything, but they were both happy. To them, that was all that mattered.

In the dim lighting Cas saw Dean's face flush. It flushed the exact same way that it had the very day Dean had asked him out so many years ago.

After a second Dean stood up and began to dig around in the picnic basket again. Cas too stood up and moved closer to Dean, curious as to what the hell he might be doing.

Suddenly, Cas gasped as Dean turned and knelt before him onto one knee.

In Dean's calloused hands rested an open box and a simple silver band.

Dean's face was still red as he took a deep breath and began to speak. "Castiel Novak..." He started slowly, "I have known you for practically my entire life. You are my angel, my other half, the one who keeps my ass outta hell. I can't imagine my life without you. You're my best friend... my partner in crime...  _my everything_. Would you do me the honor of becoming my always? Castiel Novak... will you marry me?"

Cas felt tears dripping down his face as he clasped his hands to his mouth. He honestly had no idea what to say. Dean was a 'no chick flick moments' kinda guy, so cutesy little speeches like this were few and far between for Dean which was why this moment was even more special to Cas.

Cas was speechless, nodding eagerly as his legs felt weak. He wasn't sure he was able to speak at this point anymore. Nodding would have to do for now. Cas ducked down, getting onto his knees in front of Dean as he pulled the man into a strong embrace.

"I love you Cas." Dean whispered into Castiel's dark hair as tears dripped from Castiel's blue eyes and onto Dean's shoulder. "I always have, and I always will."

"I-I love you too Dean." Cas sniffed as he pulled back and looked Dean in the eyes.

He could swear that even Dean's eyes were a little misty now.

"You wanna put on the ring or wait until later?" Dean asked curiously as he beamed at Cas.

"Let's put it on now." Cas breathed. "I want everyone to know that I have the best and most amazing husband to be in my life."

Dean's smile grew even wider as he kissed Cas hard. Then, he pulled back and carefully grasped the thick silver band from its soft velvety cushion. The silver ring slid onto Castiel's finger easily; the perfect size for him. It was as if it had always meant to be there. Castiel's wasn't sure what would make this day more perfect.

Then, Dean stood up, helping Cas to his feet too as they brushed the dirt and leaves off of one another.

Together, they cleaned up the picnic as they prepared to head home. Cas could tell that Dean and him were gonna have some fun when they got home just judging on the way that Dean was watching his ass right now. Hell, Dean might not even make it home, the two of them might just start having sex in the back of the Impala first, and then again once they finally made it back home.

"Oh! There's one more thing we need to do!" Dean suddenly exclaimed, his eyes finally breaking away from Castiel's nether regions and snapping back up to his face.

Dean pulled his favorite knife out of his pocket and set down the picnic basket in his hands.

Cas watched curiously, cocking his head to the side slightly as Dean walked over to the big old oak tree that the two of them had called home for so long.

"Come here." Dean beckoned to Cas.

Cas slowly approached, watching Dean as he went. As he got closer, Cas saw their names carved into the tree and the memories came flooding back.

DW

+

CN

They had done that so many years ago. Dean had told Cas if they wrote their names on this tree, than it would be like claiming their area as their own forever. Not only that, Dean had told him that it would also ensure that the two of them would stay best friends for the rest of their lives. Dean told a lot of weird stories in his day, but this one actually still remained true unlike many of his other stories. Cas was pretty sure that no one else had ever found this spot. This had been their cave, their castle and their dungeon. It had been anything and everything they had ever wanted.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked curiously as Dean pressed the knife into the tree over just over DW that had been carved there.

"Well, now that you're bound to be Castiel Winchester, I figured that maybe we make it official on our tree too." Dean explained. "You see, this will protect our borders forever."

Cas watched as Dean used his knife to carve a heart into the tree around their names then added the date below that.

When Dean stood back to admire his work Cas beamed and said, "It's perfect."

"Ya think so?" Dean asked with a soft smile back at Cas.

"Absolutely."

"Well, it ain't as perfect as you and that amazing ass of yours." Dean teased.

"Oh shut up Winchester." Cas snorted.

"Come on, Cas, we've got work to do." Dean said with a smirk at Cas as the two of them carefully began to make their way out of their little forest of dreams.

By now, the sun had fully set and moonlight glinted softly after them as the two of them rushed eagerly to the Impala.

So far, this had been one of the bed days of Castiel's life. He had no idea something could be so perfect. Dean was the man of his dreams, that wild, brave, reckless, sex crazed man was the yin to his yang. It was like they had been a match made in heaven.

As the made it back to the Impala, Cas quickly realized that he had been right. The two of them didn't make it home until much,  _much_  later that night.


End file.
